Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 8 \times 9) - 7 \times 9 $
Answer: $ = (10 + 72) - 7 \times 9 $ $ = 82 - 7 \times 9 $ $ = 82 - 63 $ $ = 19 $